The BPCCOP is a consortium of two community hospitals each of which provide service to a defined and densely populated area. Currently, at 1.3 million, the service area population is expected to reach 1.5 million by 1990. Cancer is the leading cause of death in Bergen County and is increasing at twice the national rate. Our two components saw a total of 1,432 new cancer patients in 1985. The BPCCOP has been successful since its inception 31/2 years ago with established policies and procedures. In the past three months alone, our investigators recorded 41 cancer treatment accruals. Over the next year, BPCCOP is making a community contribution of approximately $188,000 and will continue to provide the excellent data management and investigator performance that have been responsible for our success. Through the addition of a highly prominent pediatric oncology practice already affiliated with POG, our accrual rate can be expected to increase by 40-60 patients annually. Drs. Rosenbluth, Harris, and Weiner alone have averaged 70 treatment protocol accruals per year with another 35 accruals contributed by seven other investigators. We project 130.5 treatment accrual credits for Year 05. Our affiliations with ECOG and MSKCC will continue, enhanced by BP strong quality control record validated via the research base audits. The BPCCOP's outstanding previous cancer control experience will strengthen its scientific commitment to MSKCC, ECOG, and POG.